fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Леон Бастия
|name =Леон Бастия |kanji =リオン・バスティア |rōmaji =Rion Basutia |alias= |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age=19 (дебют) 26 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday=Год X765 |eyes=Чёрные |hair=Белые |blood type= |affiliation=Чешуя Змеи Девы |previous affiliation= |mark location=Правая грудная мышца |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=Нет |team=Команда Леона |previous team=Команда Света Команда Чешуя Змея Девы |partner=Шери Бренди |previous partner=Грей Фулбастер |base of operations=Гильдия Чешуи Змеи Девы |status=Активный |relatives=Ур (Опекун, умерла) Неназванные родители (умерли) |magic=Созидание Льда (Подвижное), (Неподвижное) Магия Льда Магия Снега Лунная Капля |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 29 |anime debut=Эпизод 12 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= Sayaka Narita (child) |english voice= (child) |image gallery=yes }} Леон Бастия - маг Ледяного созидания гильдии Чешуя Змеи Девы, а также соперник Грея Фулбастера, впервые представлен как Reitei Lyon. Внешность Беловолосый парень с чёлкой на одну сторону, спортивного телосложения. Личность Добрый, очень хорошо относится к людям, но иногда нехотя может их обидеть. Самый близкий человек в это мире для него - Грей. Он относится к нему как к брату и кажись он влюблён в Дождию. Что может поссорить его с Греем, но тем не менее что бы не случилось с Греем он всегда придёт на помощь, как и всем остальным своим друзьям. Кстати, он раздевается также быстро, как и Грей. История Маг льда Ур со своим учеником Леоном, случайно оказавшиеся по близости нашли и спасли Грея. Грей и Леон были примерно одного возраста. Ур взяла Грея к себе вторым учеником, ее собственная дочь умерла, так что ее ученики стали для нее семьей. Однажды Грей услышал, что Делиора на северном континенте и решил уйти от Ур и сразиться с Делиорой. Он нашел Делиору и когда демон уже собирался убить мальчика ему на помощь пришла Ур. Приказав Грею и Леону бежать она сразилась с Делиорой, но он был слишком силен. Ур использовала заклинание заморозившее демона в глыбу льда, но ей пришлось пожертвовать собой. Ур не умерла, она превратилась в лед, на вечно сдерживая Делиору, перед этим она попросила Грея сказать Леону что она умерла. Прошло несколько лет и на острове Галуна Леон снова встречает Грея, Бастия планирует разморозить Делиору с помощью лунной капли и сразиться с ним. Нацу сразу же бросается в бой с Леоном и тот замораживает его тело, Грей сталкивает Нацу с горы чтобы заклинание Леона не подействовало и открывается под удар Леона. Победивший Грея, Леон не убивает его. Через некоторое время Грей и Леон снова сходятся в бою. Грей раскрывает Леону правду об Ур, но Леону все равно и он снова атакует Грея. На этот раз Леон проиграл, но и сам Грей падает от полученных ран. А тем временем ритуал по воскрешению Делиоры был окончен, но как только с него стекли последние остатки льда, все поняли что он уже мертв. И как будто бы вновь услышав слова Ур ее ученики перестали сражаться и покинули остров уже не врагами. Короткое содержание Арка Остров Галуна Арка Фестиваль урожая Арка Орасион Сейс Леон и Шерри, сейчас члены «Чешуи Ламии», присоединяются к альянсу Света как представители в борьбе с тёмной гильдией Орасион Сейс. После встречи с остальными членами гильдии и обсуждения дальнейших действий Леон, вместе с Альянсом Света бросается к кораблю Синего Пегаса, который оказывается уничтоженным Орасион Сейс. Таким образом они попадают в засаду противника и терпят поражение. Леон берёт меч Эрзы и хочет ампутировать ей руку чтобы предотвратить распространение яда, но вмешивается Грей, который не даёт ему этого сделать. Потом союзные войска начинают поиски Венди Марвелл, единственной кто сейчас может спасти Эрзу. Леон, Шерри и Джура намереваются сами уничтожить Орасион Сейс и идут в бой, Джура сразу же находит себе противника а Леон с Шерри продолжают идти вперёд. Потом Леон и Шерри встречают Грея, который в данный момент бился с Рейсером и был на мотоцикле, Леон запрыгивает к нему и помогает ему в битве с Рейсером. После неудачных попыток победить Рейсера, Леон с Греем придумывают стратегию и Леон с помощью своей магии поднимает Грея вверх, а сам остаётся сражаться. Проиграв Рейсеру Леон лежит израненный но Грей добивает Рейсера. Казалось что беда миновала но Рейсер из последних сил бросается на Леона и они улетают в пропасть, взрывая себя и Леона. Но Леон выживает и появляется перед обезумевшей Шерри, говоря ей что он в порядке, так же он сказал что его не так-то легко убить. Потом Леон помогает Союзу Света, создав ледяное крыло для их корабля, тем самым починив его. Потом Хибики объясняет свой план по уничтожению Нирваны, нужно уничтожить Лакриму внутри каждой ноги. После успешного завершения миссии союзные войска направляются в Гильдию «Кошкин дом». Джура поздравляет Леона и Шерри за их напряжённую работу. Так же Леон узнаёт истинную историю гильдии «Кошкин Дом» и природу Нирваны. Перед тем как разъехаться по гильдиям Леон замечает странную связь между Шерри и Реном Акатсуки. Арка 791 год Арка Ключ к Звёздному небу Арка Великие магические игры Магия и Способности Созидание Льда (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Lyon's proficiency in Ice-Make spells, after joining the Lamia Scale Guild, allowed him to quickly be selected to do S-Class jobs. Whether this indicates that he is an S-Class Mage or not is yet to be confirmed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135 Cover Page, Guild Card Note thumb|right|200px|Lyon freezes the temple *'Заморозка': Ice-Make's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Lyon comes into contact within ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Lyon, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing an entire temple with little effort and also freezing green slime that he and Juvia were trapped in and shattering it afterwards, all this done without harming Juvia. *'Живое Созидание Льда': Unlike Gray whose version is Static (which allows him to create weapons and nonliving objects), Lyon´s Ice-Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 5 However this may simply be a matter of preference, as Lyon has also demonstrated some Static techniques, such as Ice-Make: Sword, Shield, Prison, and Geyser.Fairy Tail Manga" Chapter 29, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Page 20 frame|Ice-Make: Eagle :*'Созидание Льда: Орёл' (イーグル Īguru): Lyon creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 4 :*'Созидание Льда: Снежный Дракон' (スノードラゴン Sunō Doragon): Lyon creates an ice Dragon that rushes towards its targets, and crushes them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 13 :*'Созидание Льда: Обезьяна' (エイプ Ēpu): Lyon creates a large ape from ice. When he first employed it against Gray's Ice-Make: Ice Hammer, he created a static version of it. It was later revealed to be of the Dynamic type as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 :*'Созидание Льда: Снежный Тигр' (スノータイガー Sunō Taigā): Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush towards, and bite its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 12 frame|Ice-Make: Wolf :*'Созидание Льда: Волк': Lyon's entire arm is enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifests as the head of a wolf. This strengthens his punches and increases the damage it causes to his enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 10 :*'Созидание Льда: Ёж' (ヘッジホッグ Hejjihoggu): Lyon covers his body with ice spikes reminiscent of a hedgehog, to protect himself from melee attacks. This was first seen in his battle against Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 7 :*'Созидание Льда: Крыло': Lyon is able to grow wings made from ice. He used such technique to fly over onto the Magic Bomber - Christina. :*'Созидание Льда: Пантера': Lyon puts his palm on one side of the target, creating a panther made of ice that passes through the target and comes out from the opposite side. (Unnamed) :*'Созидание Льда: Алмазная Клетка': Lyon creates a diamond-sided sphere of ice on the enemy to destroy the target’s body. It was stated that it loses its hardness the further it is away from the Caster and eventually shatters. This ice has been proven to be unmeltable, as shown when Lyon first used it on Natsu, he couldn't melt the ice on him with the fire from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. :*'Созидание Льда: Рыба Фугу': Lyon creates a puffer fish made of ice and sends it towards the target, bashing it with its mass.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 12 (Unnamed) 200px|thumb|right|Ice-Make: Water Serpent :*'Созидание Льда: Водная змея' (蛟, ミズチ, Mizuchi): Lyon creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice that freezes his intended target upon contact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 7 :*'Созидание Льда: Мышь': Lyon creates a small, exceptionally cute mouse made of ice to function as a distraction, allowing him time to prepare more powerful spells.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 173 :*'Созидание Льда: Стрекоза': Lyon creates many Dragonflies, made of ice, that quickly home in on and attack his target. *'Неживое Созидание Льда': Even though Lyon has shown himself to be a master at using the Dynamic variation of Ice-Make Magic, he has demonstrated a few spells that shows he is capable of using the Static variation as well, though his level of usage seen so far is not as abundant as Gray's. :*'Созидание Льда: Меч': The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The strength of the sword is powerful enough to combat normal swords.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 11 200px|thumb|right|Lyon's version of Shield :*'Созидание Льда: Щит' (シールド Shīrudo): The user creates large pieces of ice in front of themselves, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect everything behind it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 8 :*'Созидание Льда: Тюрьма' (プリズン Purizun): Lyon creates a large rectangular cage out of ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 12-13 :*'Созидание Льда: Ледяной Гейзер' (アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Lyon freezes the ground in front of him, creating a tower of ice spikes that impales his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 8 thumb|200px|Lyon begins to cast Iced Shell Магия Льда: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 9-14 *'Ледяной Гроб' (絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru): While Lyon has never employed such high-level Magic, it is revealed that he knows how to cast it nevertheless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 6-7 200px|thumb|right|Lyon's Blizzard Магия Снега (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): Snow Magic is a form of Magic that revolves around the creation, manipulation and control of snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from their body and manipulate it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10 or they can use this Magic to alter the surrounding climate, depending on the situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 11 This Magic can be used for various purposes, but it's mainly used for combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10-11 The form of the snow depends on the user, and thus can take on many forms, such as snowballs, avalanches, blizzards, or snowstorms.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 17 Bonus, Guild Cards Лунная Капля (月の雫 ムーンドリップ Mūn Dorippu): Moon Drip requires the light of the moon to act. It can deactivate every possible spell, even the "unmeltable ice" made by Ur's Iced Shell. thumb|200px|Lyon fighting in melee Мастер рукопашного боя: Lyon is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled enough to have overwhelmed Gray, albeit he repeatedly aimed for the latter's injuries.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 16 Отношения 'Грей Фуллбастер : 'К нему Леон относится как к младшему брату, хоть и соперничает с ним по поводу Дождии. 'Дождия Локсар : 'Влюблен в неё по уши ( впервые увидел её в 124 серии). 'Джура Некис : 'Уважает его, обращается к нему Джура-сан. 'Шери Бренди : 'С ней у него чисто дружеские отношения,хотя до встречи с Реном, Шери была влюблена в Леона. Появление в Других СМИ Прочее Битвы и События Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Lyon Vastia Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Чешуи Змеи Девы Категория:Бывшие Злодеи Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь